Vision correction is on the verge of a revolution. New technologies to measure the aberrations or distortions in the optics of the eye will soon be available to the public. These new wavefront measurement techniques such as Shack-Hartmann wavefront sensing or Talbot Interferometry can precisely measure the eye's aberrations so that vision may be corrected up to 20/10. Wavefront sensing is the method for rapidly, and very accurately, assessing the aberrations in an individual's eye to create a customized prescription for correction.
However, once the eye's aberrations have been measured, either by conventional methods or by wavefront sensing, these measurements must then be transferred into a vision correction system, such as eye surgery, spectacles, or contact lenses. Recent advances in laser refractive surgery techniques such as LASIK and photorefractive keratectomy, as well as improvements in spectacle lens manufacturing now enable the creation of highly accurate corrective prescriptions for individuals.
However, this is not the case with contact lenses. Popular soft contact lenses cannot achieve the same result as spectacles or laser refractive surgery because of dimensional variations in fabrication. Hard contact lenses, which may provide the platform to achieve the results of spectacles, are not as comfortable as soft contacts and lack the necessary positional stability on the eye.
Therefore, there exists a need for a hybrid hard-soft contact lens that can provide a platform for a corrective prescription and also provide the comfort of soft contact lenses.
One drawback associate with hybrid hard-soft contact lens concerns a lack of sufficient bonding between hard and soft sections. This lack of bonding strength may result in debonding of the soft and hard sections at the bonding junctions after short periods of use.
Therefore, there exists a need for methods of manufacturing a hybrid hard-soft contact lens that produces sufficient bonding between hard and soft sections to prevent tearing of the lens at the bonding junctions.